Their Secret
by octgreenfrog
Summary: Hermione and Severus fell in love and are trying to keep their love a secret but what happens when he dies and Hermione finds herself expecting their child and on the run from Voldemort. AU. Hermione/Severus.


She was waiting in the Room of Requirement, and she was worried

She was waiting in the Room of Requirement, and she was worried. She was not worried about the fact that she could get caught in there. Dumbledore knew she would be in there. She was more worried about the time and the fact that her husband was late.

She knew his secret, knew that he was playing both sides but remained loyal to one. The job of trying to bring down Voldemort was tiring in itself, but trying to protect his secret life, her and their unborn child, was also tiring. All of the nights that she would lie in her bed and worry. He told her of his past, the pain that he went through and the pain that he caused. He thought she would never be able to love the man that he was with the past that he had but she proved him wrong.

He would come to her in private and she would go to him at times. It was hard keeping their love a secret. Each of them lived their own lives. She went to her classes and he continued to teach. Not even her closest friends knew of their marriage. Only Dumbledore knew. If any other person found out then all of their lives would be in danger. She was a mud-blood after all. He would surly get killed for 'fraternizing with the enemy' and their baby would die because it was their baby.

He would tell her before he would leave on a, 'mission' as he would call it, and then he would hold her as she cried. She never knew if that moment would be the last moment she would ever see him. She would not sleep while he was away, fear always bubbling below the surface.

Hermione pleaded with Dumbledore many times to stop using Severus. Let them leave the school and go to some far off place and allow Dumbledore to be their secret keeper. She would yell and cry and smash many of Dumbledore's priceless objects. He would wait calmly for her to stop and then would always say the same thing.

"Severus is helping us destroy Voldemort. He is the one that will help Harry and save countless innocent lives that would other wise be lost. He know what he is doing, Hermione, has been doing it for many years and he knows how to handle himself. If you can just be patient with us there will come a day when Voldemort will be gone and we will all live in peace. I know that you want your child to grow up in that world."

It was hard to say when they actually fell in love with each other. Hermione debated that it was during that first class her first year. She always felt there was something more between them then loathing and hate. Severus, on the other hand said it was this past summer when he was placed at the same table as she was one night in a crowded muggle bistro.

Of course they were both cold and distant to each other at first. He was a man that she loathed for how he treated her fellow classmates, including Harry, and how he treats her. Where as he thought she was a bossy know it all. Hermione was the first to break the ice and began asking him about a potion she was making for Saint Mungo's. Severus was hesitant at first, but then began to help her. Gave her some tips and a few pieces of advice.

That night Severus saw a passion that he never knew she had, a passion that at best reflected his own at her age. It turned out to be a wonderful dinner. They did not meet again until Hermione's Advanced Potion Class in her seventh year. To say the least it was awkward. They kept stealing glances at each other, no one noticed. She stayed after that class and asked him to help her with that potion. He agreed as long as she did not tell anyone.

For a month she would walk to the small potion room that he was allowing her to work in and would spend countless hours working on the potion. He would stay in the room and watch what she was doing. Just to make sure she did not blow up the school. He was amazed at the amount of potion material she knew. And not only did she know the facts behind it, she knew how to use it.

Then on Halloween he felt bad that she was working so hard on the potion and was going to miss the feast. He took a plate of food to the dungeons and a flask of Pumpkin Juice to her. She was grateful for the break and asked him to stay and eat with her.

That night Severus helped her finish the potion. They both were excited that they hugged. He was the first that tried to withdraw from the embrace but Hermione did not allow that and pulled him closer. She looked into his eyes and say passion and she could feel the love he had for her.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. They did not allow anything to stop them from giving into all of their pent up passion. In the morning she woke up in Severus' arms on the cold floor of the dungeons and smiled. She did not want to leave, but she had classes to get to and he had classes to teach as well.

This is when the sneaking started. She would take Harry's cloak and go down to the dungeons and into his sleeping area. Sometimes she would make of fool of herself in his class just to get detention, so they could be together. But once people started to ask questions they decided that they needed a better place to meet. They decided that the best place was the Room of Requirement.

Around Christmas time Hermione found out that she was going to have a baby. She told Severus immediately. He was happy and told her it was time they went to Dumbledore. They told Dumbledore everything and in return Severus told Hermione about his role as a spy. Hermione did not realize what she got herself into until it was too late and she had already fallen in love with Severus. She was scare for her life, her baby's as well as Severus, but she was committed all the way. She promised that she would stand by his side no matter want. That night in a quick ceremony Dumbledore married the two of them.

Hermione was pulled back into reality when the door opened. She looked up eager to see Severus, but what she saw was Dumbledore. She knew with out having to be told that Severus was killed by Voldemort.

She began to weep. She fell to her knees, Dumbledore was there to prevent her from falling anymore. He put his arms around her and told her, "Hermione, Voldemort knows about the two of you and your baby. He killed Severus and is looking for you. You are safe within the school at the moment but you need to go. You have to get yourself and your child away from here.

"I have this old cabin, magical cabin up in the hills. You will be safe there and so will your child. It will meet all of your needs and it will help you with the child. We cannot tell anyone about it or about you and where you went to. I will cover with Harry and Ron. I will also send your stuff. I will escort you to my brothers pub and then we will apprate there." He finished. She nodded in agreement, anything to save Severus' child.

Hermione was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Little Severus, now three, was sitting at the table finger painting. (He had his fathers long black hair and his father's eyes). She was just about to set the table when she saw a car pull into the drive. She thought that maybe Harry, Ginny and the kids might be coming to visit her.

A person all in black exited the car. Her first thought was Voldemort. She walked over to the table and was ready to apperate with Severs when she remembered that Voldemort was dead, had been for two years now.

The man in the black kept his hood low, she could not see his face. She pulled out her wand ready to attack if she needed to. Then the wind snatched the hood and the face of the person was exposed. She could not believe her eyes. She rushed out the back door and ran right into his arms. Tears flowed from both of their eyes. She saw little Severus walk out the back door a quizzical look on his face.

"Mommy. Who is that?" He asked pointing. She walked over and picked him up, then took him over to the man.

"Severus, this is your daddy." She said, as she introduced her son to his dad.


End file.
